


2nd Sherlock Avenue Q Macro Mashup.

by Sheneya



Series: Sherlock Macros and Mini Macro Stories [6]
Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably some grammar issues 60+ images this time LONG WILL STRAP SEMTEX TO YOUR DIAL-UP AND BURN THE HEART OUT OF IT.</p><p>screencaps by midnight road</p><p>For my own Avenue Q prompt on sherlockbbc-fic.</p><p>I got lazy near the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd Sherlock Avenue Q Macro Mashup.

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot_zps893b6439.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot1_zps6a018a19.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot2_zpsfc5ab860.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot3_zps76b7478d.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot4_zps38993485.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot5_zps3de38af8.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot6_zpsf4ab659c.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot7_zps5dc6bfec.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot8_zpsdb4676cc.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot9_zps9fd77f86.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot10_zps73d251a5.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot11_zpsaddcf452.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot12_zps3488776e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot13_zps5e26abcf.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot14_zpsbc323258.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot15_zpsefe5261e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot16_zps99293e3a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot17_zpsa8612987.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot18_zps572e3c74.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot20_zps6767f03a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot21_zps926bf992.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot22_zpsf13a2e49.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot23_zpsf32435ed.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot24_zpsb16dad3a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot25_zpsa0eda133.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot26_zpsbc7b1406.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot27_zpscdc0f64e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot28_zpsa757bb3c.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot29_zps5c9ef9a5.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot30_zpsf66cf72f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot31_zpsd73da939.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot32_zps208ff5aa.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot33_zps8b717309.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot34_zpsefd2efa6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot35_zps8d0b98e8.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot36_zps1e631817.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot38_zps9e895321.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot39_zps8e2d44c5.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot40_zpsfb837419.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot41_zps45d486a5.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot42_zpsb2b7f1b2.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot43_zps2e7df8fe.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot44_zps9d7a1413.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot46_zps3e28bcfe.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot47_zpse6e02f78.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot48_zps88bbdd9b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot49_zps7a2bc48e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot50_zps9cf68e54.jpg.html)[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot51_zpse7d15dc1.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot52_zps01126aee.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot53_zps778d1f86.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot54_zps0324c830.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot55_zpsf8f44cc7.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot56_zps3368bb84.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot57_zps47cb176b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot58_zps043e6919.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot60_zpsf9c29eb7.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot62_zps9c39a846.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot61_zps5ad6d310.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot62_zps4d43313b.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot63_zpsa486d3ee.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot65_zps31a39bd4.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot66_zpsb3f15b88.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot67_zps5835ede9.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot68_zpsac87426a.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot69_zps215c7a21.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot70_zps6f5e8383.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot71_zps867f298f.jpg.html)


End file.
